


heart skipped a beat

by jaehwandred



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, SO, also this isn't edited, gratuitous morning fluff i don't really have an excuse for this, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwandred/pseuds/jaehwandred
Summary: They stayed like that for an hour, sated and foolishly happy in each other’s company, bathed in soft morning light.





	

Jaehwan had began counting his sunrises as something to look forward to. That was something new. Just like waking up with a face full of Sanghyuk’s hair was new, his smile honest and pure with his eyes scrunching up bashfully. Oh, he was as besotted as a fool and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
With the seasons changing, he learned that even though it already felt subzero outside, Sanghyuk still insisted on sleeping without his shirt and with the fan running on high. Jaehwan might have excused that had he thought that it was a poor excuse for cuddling but, no, it was simply how Sanghyuk preferred his sleeping habitat. He stole all the blankets but at least he was a deep enough sleeper to not wake up when Jaehwan stole them back and pressed himself against his bare back in the dark of night.

  
Jaehwan was used to not sleeping well anyways.

  
Sanghyuk blinked blearily awake. He didn’t notice, at first, too busy scrolling mindlessly through social media. His phone’s clock read 6:23 AM. He peered over the edge of his phone screen, still too bright on its lowest setting. “You look terrible,” Jaehwan said in a form of a morning greeting.

  
That was a lie.

  
Even with Sanghyuk’s sleep mussed hair and deepening bags under his eyes, Jaehwan could not have been more enamored. Jaehwan ran a fond hand through his hair, “Good morning,” he murmured, setting down his phone, “It’s definitely not like you to be awake this early.”   
“Mm,” Sanghyuk agreed, rolling over so that he was on top of Jaehwan, his weight a warm presence against his front, “I’m always full of surprises.” He pressed his forehead to Jaehwan’s.

  
His breath caught in his chest because months after, he was still surprised with Sanghyuk’s casual intimacy that he doled out so often when it seemed to take hours for Jaehwan to work up to showing his affection. Sanghyuk never seemed bothered by it, though, as he smiled softly against Jaehwan’s lips and kissed him slowly, deeply. By the time Sanghyuk pulled away, he was breathless and embarrassingly, halfway hard in his boxers.

  
“Love,” he breathed, his hands pushing lightly at Sanghyuk’s bare chest, “Don’t tell me you woke up early just for this.”

  
Sanghyuk’s laugh sounded flustered, “Maybe,” he said.

  
Then he was grinding down against Jaehwan and he whimpered, the sound caught in his throat as his body responded despite himself, canting his hips upwards to meet his. Sanghyuk’s eyes fluttered shut as he blindly sought out Jaehwan’s lips for a kiss.

  
He hadn’t gotten off to something like this since he was a teenager so it was a surprise to the both of them when Jaehwan’s hips stuttered, coming undone beneath him. Sanghyuk’s movements stilled as he raised an eyebrow patronizingly but not without amusement, “Really?”

  
His body shuddered at the surprising intensity of it and his cheeks colored, “I— am more sensitive when I’m not fully awake — hey, watch it, don’t laugh at me or else I—”

  
Sanghyuk stopped, looking at him with a glimmer in his eye, “Or else what? You won’t help me get off?”

  
Jaehwan scowled at him but obligingly pushed his boxers down and wrapped a hand around his length, “You’re lucky I’m forgiving.”

  
“Mmhmm,” hummed Sanghyuk obligingly, still teasing, but the smugness in his voice quickly puttered out to a soft moan as his head dropped forward into the crook of Jaehwan’s neck.

  
They stayed like that for an hour, sated and foolishly happy in each other’s company, bathed in soft morning light. When the time came for both of them to return to the workings of everyday life, Jaehwan found himself watching Sanghyuk go, heart burning for the quiet of sunset where they could meet in solitude again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't care how overdone this trope is I want my fluffy Hyuken  
> -Comments and kudos are super appreciated!  
> -Follow me on [twitter](twitter.com/jaehwandred) or tumblr for general shenanigans


End file.
